The People We Love
by Rea1
Summary: Micheal get's Maria pregnant, he he consider's leaving, can his mind be changed ?(i know it's been done, but i wanted to put my own twist on it)M/M but there will be some M/L. Take's place after "departure". please r/r , but be kind i have crapy spelling^


She stood there looking at this man, no, this boy. And she couldn't believe that with three little word she would bring his world down on top of him.

She knew what she had to say wasn't anything for her to feel guilty over, after all, she didn't do this by herself. . .so why did she feel like shit?

"Are you gonna say something or just look at me?" he said with a laugh.

Yeah, easy for you to laugh, if you only knew. . . She thought to herself. Okay it's now or never she took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice " I think,.. Umm, I mean..I-"

"Maria, just say whatever it is you have to say". She was shocked. He honesty had no idea what she was trying to say. She had been throwing up for the past 2 month, how could he not know? Okay, just breath, Maria told herself.

"Micheal, I'm pregnant." she held her breath waiting for his response.

He didn't do anything he just looked at her like he couldn't comprehend what she just said. He blinked several time's, closed his eye's and simply ask "Are you sure"? 

"Yes. I mean I think so-" Micheal cut her off.

"What do you mean u think so, you are or you aren't." 

Maria was shocked at how cold his voice had sounded. Over the summer she had gotten used to the Micheal that openly showed his love for her, the Micheal that would have given up everything for her. And now with one night and three little words she could tell that that Micheal was gone. She look down as a single tear fell down her face.

*********************

Disbelief. That was the only word he could think of to describe how he felt, that and frustration.

"Maria, don't cry. . .I-" he stopped when she looked up at him and gave him a look that ran a chill down his spine.

"Fuck this! God your such an ass! You haven't changed at all, your still a little boy. Well, I don't want a boy to raise my child!". Maria screamed, and then walk right out of his apartment without looking back.

Micheal sat down on his couch. He was completely numb, he knew he just made an unfixable mistake, but for some reason it just didn't sink in. 

********************

"Max, someone's at the door for you hon", Max's mom said 

"Okay mom, thanks" Max said as he walk over to the front door. 

No one was home but his mom, and she was leaving for bible study in a half hour, and he wasn't expecting anyone. When he looked at the door he was surprised to see Micheal.

"hey. Come on in." Max said a friendly tone, even though he really didn't want to deal with anyone right now. 

When they got into Max's room Micheal just stood there looking at nothing. He looked like he was remembering something, Max could tell because he had emotion in his eye that didn't fit with what was going on.

"Micheal, u there?" Max asked. Max ask waving a hand in front of his friends face.

"What?. . .uh yeah, I just. . .I don't know". Max could hear the frustration rising in his voice. Micheal sat down on Max's bed and put his head in his hands, and let out a moan.

"I fucked up Maxwell." he said, and for the first time in his life he thought Micheal might cry in front of him. 

"Jesus, Micheal what the hell happened"?! 

He looked up at Max, viciously wiping away tears. God, what the fuck happened today, Max thought looking at how vulnerable his best friend had become. He couldn't even imagine what (or who) could have made his stone wall of a friend cry. But he had an idea, Maria. They had grown really close over the last three month's. She loved him and he loved her. He gave up the only thing he'd been dreaming of his whole life for her love. And he got exactly what he wanted, no, needed, her love. Max envied Micheal. He had the one thing that Max just could seem to grasp. All he wanted was to be with his true love, to be with Liz, but that was impossible now. Too much had gone wrong, now he Maxwell Thomas Evan's was a father of a son he might never touch. He couldn't believe how much he and Micheal had switched place's in the last few month's. Now Micheal was the one with a life to be envied and he was the one envying it-

Just then he was pulled out of his thoughts be Micheal's voice.

"She's, she's. . .pregnant." 

Max stepped back. That was completely unexpected, he was expecting something more like 'Maria and I are in a fight', but not this. 

"What? I mean, how. . .?" Max could barley make sentences.

"I don't know. I mean, we did every thing we were supposed to." Micheal said sound just as surprised as Max.

"What are you gonna do, I mean what if the baby's to alien, we can go home." Max whispered when he was talking so his mom wouldn't over hear.

"I don't know. . .I gotta get out'a here." With that he stood up and started to walk away. But Max grabbed his arm to stop him.

"what'd you mean "out of here"?" Max said with a cold voice.

"I don't know Maxwell, I don't know. . ."

********************


End file.
